The present invention relates to the field of electric food preparation appliances comprising a rotary tool, typically presenting blades, installed for rotation in a work container. These appliances are commonly called blenders and the work containers are known as jars.
The present invention more particularly relates to appliances of the above-mentioned type having a mixing accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,799 discloses a food preparation appliance comprising a mixing accessory assembled in the lid of the blender jar. For this purpose the mixing accessory comprises a flange. The mixing accessory presents a hollow sleeve prolonged at its lower end by a spoon.